Demons
by andreamaldonado37
Summary: Caroline y Elena deciden dejar Mistic Falls después de la graduación, por suerte o por azar acaban en New Orleans. ¿Que puede salir mal cuando una rubia y un híbrido original se vuelven a encontrar? ¿Caroline será capaz de alejar los demonios que crecen en Klaus? Tienen tda la eternidad a sus pies y piensan aprovecharla. (Klaus/Caroline) (Elena/Damon)
1. Hola amor

¡Hola! Bien aquí os traigo esta historia sobre Caroline y Klaus, aunque paralelamente habrá momentos sobre Elena y Damon. Esto sucede despues de la graduación de las chicas. Situación: Bonnie esta 'desaparecida' para las chicas, los originales estan en New Orleans y Stefan sigue encerrado en el lago. El fanfic esta narrado desde mediados de verano poco después de acabar ellas el instituto.

**No esperéis un fanfic donde los sentimientos aparecen de la noche a la mañana ya que en la vida real no es así. Solo os invito a que veamos como puede que empiece una purga de los demonios de Klaus.**

* * *

Dejé la última caja en el suelo, por fin habíamos acabado de vaciar el camión. La tarde era muy calurosa a pesar de que estábamos a finales de septiembre, la ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo más de lo que quisiera y me hacía sentir de una manera un poco asfixiada. Elena estaba hablando con el conductor que había traído nuestras cosas hasta nuestro nuevo hogar: New Orleans.

En ese momento sentí un poco de ansiedad, habíamos conseguido salir de Mistic Falls. Siempre hablábamos de mudarnos a una gran ciudad y conseguir hacer algo con nuestras vidas, pero claro en estos últimos años las cosas no nos habían ido como queríamos. Éramos vampiras las dos, eso nunca fue planeado. Teníamos la eternidad por delante, pero decidimos ese verano juntas que queríamos disfrutar de la experiencia de ir a la universidad. Solo nos faltaba Bonnie que seguía de retiro familiar con su padre…

-Caroline te estoy hablando. –Elena toco mi brazo y me paso la mano por la cara- Si que te afectan las mudanzas, te has quedado como colgada…

-Estaba pensado en Bonnie, la echo mucho de menos. Ella debería estar aquí con nosotras. -Puse mala cara para que viera que hablaba en serio.

Elena se echó el pelo para atrás y dijo:

-Lo sé Care… Pero si ella quiere estar con su padre debemos respetarlo. Lo de Silas fue duro para ella puede que necesite más tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Aun así tienes razón la echo mucho de menos, es lo único que me falta aquí.

Como no quería seguir hablando del tema entre hacía nuestro nuevo hogar y empecé a desempaquetar cosas distraídamente.

Gracias a Damon nos pudimos instalar en una preciosa casita de ladrillos rojos en un barrio familiar cerca del centro. Teníamos un alquiler muy bajo, (lo que sospecho que fue porque Damon manipuló al dueño) y era bastante grande para las dos. Tenía tres dormitorios, uno con un gran ventanal (el mío), otro con una pequeña terraza (el de Elena) y uno que era el más pequeño el cual decidimos que sería para los invitados o por si teníamos alguna emergencia. Además teníamos dos baños y un gran comedor-cocina. En realidad era una gran casa y a las dos nos encantaba, le debía una a Damon.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo vendrá Damon?- pregunté a Elena que estaba intentando conectar la tele sin mucho éxito por lo que podía ver.

-Dijo que se pasaría por la tarde, así que debe estar al caer… Puede que salga con el un rato a ver la ciudad, como él ya la conoce y eso... ¿Te importaría?- Me miro haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña. Me recordó a cuando teníamos ocho años y rompimos un vestido de su madre jugando. Cuando Miranda fue a regañarnos ella puso esa misma cara.

Me entró la risa y me giré para seguir con lo mío, que ahora era desempaquetar bártulos de la cocina.

-Claro que no Elena, estáis juntos lo raro seria que no te fueras con él. Eso si, si venís a acabar la "fiesta" aquí por favor no hagáis mucho ruido que soy impresionable - Se oyó una risita por su parte.

La tarde pasó rápido, las chicas estaban bastante distraídas con las tareas de limpieza y desembalaje. Cuando dieron las siete se oyó el timbre de la casa, para aquel entonces Caroline estaba de un aspecto deplorable: sudada por el caluroso y húmedo día, y por supuesto sucia. Tenía manchas por toda la ropa, el pelo hasta tenia restos de polvo en la cara. Como Elena se encontraba arriba en su cuarto y ella estaba en el comedor fue Caroline quien abrió la susodicha puerta.

En frente de ella se encontraba un divertido Damon. Nada más verla profirió lo que ella interpreto como una risa contenida lo que acabo siendo una especie de murmullo. Caroline enarcó una perfecta ceja rubia y lo miro de arriba abajo. Iba vestido todo de negro, lo habitual en Damon pero llevaba en las manos una botella de champagne que parecía realmente cara. Antes de que él pudiera ni siquiera apartarse, la vampira rubia ya le había quitado la botella.

-Hola Care, si yo también estoy bien ¿y tú? Ah ¿en serio? Sí a mí también me gusta New Orleans… - Caroline le echo una mirada por encima de la espalda y le saco la lengua. – La botella es un regalo aunque claro tampoco hacía falta que me la quitaras de esa forma, casi me arrancas uno de mis preciosos brazos.

-Cállate Damon. Eres un quejica, aunque gracias por esto –dijo señalado la bebida.- Parece bastante caro.

Antes de que Damon pudiera contestar, Elena apareció bajando las escaleras. Se había cambiado (ya no parecía un indigente como Caroline), lo que hizo que se sintiera aún más sucia si era posible. Llevaba puesto unos sencillos vaqueros con una camiseta de tirantes negra. Levantó la vista para ver a su novio y su cara se iluminó. En menos de dos segundos ya se estaban besando. La vampira rubia los observó, ella sabía que la historia de Damon y Elena había sido complicada y larga hasta poder llegar donde estaban. Nunca fue una gran fan de él pero tenía que reconocer que Elena era más feliz ahora de lo que se podría haber imaginado nunca. Y esto no le pasaba con Stefan. Por mucho que fueran amigos debía reconocerlo, Elena y él no estaban hechos para ser amantes. Aquello sacó de su ensoñación a Caroline hacía semanas que no sabía nada de él que podría decirse su mejor amigo…

-Vosotros dos me estoy empezando a sentir incomoda. Elena no hagas que me arrepienta de haberme mudado contigo por favor… Para de besar a Damon me resulta repulsivo –arrugó la nariz y puso cara de asco.

Elena empezó a reír contra la cara boca del vampiro moreno que se separó de ella aunque no soltó su mano en ningún momento. Se la quedó mirando con cara divertida, lo que no le gustó nada a ella.

-Eso es porque tienes celos. Ah, y te recuerdo que tu hace un tiempo te morías por mis huesos Forbes. –Le lanzó un beso con la mano, lo que provocó que Caroline le lanzara un cojín del sofá.

-Deja de hacer el idiota Damon, vámonos a ver la ciudad. Care volveré tarde no me esperes, me llevaré el móvil por si pasa algo.- Se acercó para darle un leve beso en la mejilla a su rubia amiga.- Adiós, hasta luego.

-Adiós rubita, hasta después.- se despido el moreno mientras pasaba por la puerta en dirección al bullicio de la ciudad.

Y así sin más Caroline se había quedado sola en su nueva casa. Decidió que acabaría de poner su cuarto en orden, solo le faltaban dos cajas de ropa por vaciar.

Cuando acabo de ordenar su cuarto, de hacer la cama y decorar un poco aquellas paredes ya eran las nueve y media. Fue directamente hacia la ducha ya que estaba mugrosa. El agua caliente le relajó los músculos, al salir de la ducha sentía que sus huesos pesaban el doble, estaba agotada y lo único que quería era irse a la cama. Pero antes iba a comer. Bajo a paso lento las escaleras y se dirigió hacia un pequeño garaje que tenía la casa donde Elena y ella habían instalado un congelador para la sangre, sacó una bolsa y se encamino hasta el sofá. Se dejó caer exhausta. Estaba dando su tercer sorbo a su rica y sabrosa cena (era de su tipo favorito A+), cuando alguien golpeo la puerta haciendo que se le derramara un poco en su camisa.

Se quedó muy quieta, Elena no podía ser ya que había dicho que llegaría tarde. Aunque puede que quizás se hubiera peleado con Damon. Se dirigió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta de un tirón haciendo que sus rizos húmedos bailaran en su cabeza.

En la puerta no había una vampira de larga melena castaña, sino un hibrido original que le sonreía mostrando dos preciosos hoyuelos. Caroline por instinto cerró la puerta de nuevo, no por miedo sino porque no sabía que hacer exactamente.

-Caroline amor ¿podrías abrir la puerta? -Dijo Klaus con un ligero toque de diversión en su tono.

La vampira abrió la puerta todavía conmocionada por verle de nuevo. No se había visto desde la graduación, donde él le confeso que quería ser su último amor. Aun cuando lo recordaba se le encogía el corazón y su estómago se tensaba. Se dio cuenta de que el original la miraba con las cejas enarcadas esperando a que hablara.

-Oh… Klaus, perdón. Me he puesto nerviosa. –¿Que hacía? Desde cuando Caroline Forbes capitana de las animadoras, organizadora de bailes se ponía nerviosa por un tio? Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara hacía en el interior de su nuevo hogar, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Y como una exhalación Klaus ya estaba dentro mirando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. En aquel momento Caroline pudo aprovechar para fijarse bien en él. Tenía el pelo más largo desde la última vez que se habían visto pero le quedaba bien, estaba muy sexy. ¡Mierda! ¿COMÓ QUE SEXY? Este hombre os ha intentado matar innumerables veces Care, céntrate maldita idiota. Aunque era imposible no mirar su espalda, desde sus anchos hombros hasta la forma que tenía y si bajaba un poco podría ver sus caderas, esas eran las caderas de un hombre y que decir de su traser…

-Amor deja de mirarme así, parezco tu cena. –Klaus la sacó de su ensoñación a regañadientes. ¿Pero qué narices le pasaba? Tenías las hormonas por las nubes.

-Ya te gustaría ser mi cena. –Refunfuño Caroline. Lo único que consiguió con eso fue que la sonrisa en la cara de él aumentara de tamaño. –¿Qué haces aquí Klaus? ¿Has venido solo a distraerme?

-Así que te distraigo eh… Bueno pues querida Caroline he venido para darte la bienvenida a mi ciudad.


	2. ¿Tú ciudad?

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tantísimo en poder subir un capitulo, pero lo cierto es que estoy en bachillerato y compatibilizar escribir con los deberes es difícil. Por suerte voy a tener un par de semanas más flojas ahora así que... Tendremos más Demons! Quiero agradecer todas las visitas, follows, favorites. En serio muchas gracias soy nueva en esto y se agradecen. **

**Por último decir que me encantaría que me dierais ideas sobre lo que podría pasar próximamente. Ah y estoy trabajando en el próximo cap, prometo que pronto estará aquí.¡ Es cortito pero disfrutadlo! **

* * *

2.

¿Su ciudad? ¿De qué narices estaba hablando aquel dichoso hibrido? Elena y yo nos habíamos mudado aquí porque la universidad era de las mejores que visitamos,

cumplía todos nuestros requisitos y hasta Damon opinaba que el cambio de aires de la ciudad nos vendría bien. Ahora pues ¿porque me venía un original a decirme que esta ciudad era suya? Estaba drogado. Seguro que se había comido alguna jovencita que se chutaba algo, tenía que ser eso. Me dieron ganas de contestarle algo en plan: "¿Acaso lleva tu nombre la ciudad? Porque yo no lo veo escrito por ningún lado listillo". Juro que pensé en decirle algo pero pensé que se reiría de mí, (si él me hubiera dicho a mi algo así me burlaría durante un buen ratito la verdad). Creo que vio mi agobio-confusión en la cara porque pude ver como una mueca burlona pasaba por su rostro. A causa de eso arrugue la nariz como cuando Elena me contaba las cosas sucias que hacía con Damon (y creedme que eran muchas y debo admitirlo también variadas).

-Klaus si has venido aquí expresamente para reírte de mí… Bueno ya lo has hecho así que adiós.- Espere a que la cara de burla se le pasara, pero creo que lo único que hice fue que pasará de ligeramente burlona a "Me voy a empezar a reír de un momento a otro y no podré parar rubia".

-Mi querida Caroline ¿siempre tan mal pensada? Yo nunca vendría para burlarme de ti, si quiero molestar a alguien tengo hermanos. Concretamente una hermana pequeña. –Simuló que en ese momento le daba un escalofrió y en consecuencia sonreí. Costaba pensar que era la misma persona que había perseguido a mis mejores amigos para matarlos. Klaus era complejo en sí mismo, creo que es debido a vivir más de mil años… En aquel momento el hibrido se sentó en mi sofá y se puso a beber de mi cena.

-Para ser una persona que ha estado en la aristocracia eso no es muy educado, te estas comiendo mi cena. –Hice un puchero porque tenía hambre la verdad. Había trabajado todo el maldito día y ahora no podía ni tener un ratito de tranquilidad.

-Lo siento amor, pero pensé que tu cena sería yo. –Mierda. Mierda. Un sonrojo involuntario me invadió. ¿QUÉ NARICES TE PASA CAROLINE? Cuando él noto que me puse roja sonrió de tal manera que le salieron esos adorables hoyuelos, que guapo estaba así… ¡CAROLINE ¿DESDE CUANDO KLAUS ES "GUAPO"? ¿Pero que me pasaba? Oh dios se me estaba pegando algo de la nueva ciudad debía ser el cambio de aires. Puta New Orleans.

-Oh cállate idiota. –Mientras él se desternillaba un poco más, recogí mi dignidad y musité algo como que tenía que ir a por más cena porque un maldito hibrido se había comido la mía.

Con el pensamiento de que algo raro le estaba pasando a mi cerebro fui al garaje a por otra bolsa. Mientras habría y escogía la bolsita pensé en Tyler. Cuando Klaus le dio permiso para poder volver a Mystic Falls sin que en el proceso le arrancara la cabeza, pensé que todo estaría donde lo dejamos. Que seriamos una pareja normal… Bueno todo lo normal que puede ser una pareja formada por un hibrido y una vampira. Pero Tyler actuaba de forma extraña, no quería pasar tiempo conmigo y el poco rato que estábamos juntos me daba la sensación de que le molestaba. Yo sabía que él había estado ayudando a manadas de hombres lobo repartidas por casi todo el mundo pero no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento. ¿A caso quería seguir ayudando a aquellos lobos? ¿Yo era una carga para él? Estuve más de un mes comiendo la cabeza constantemente hasta que un día se dejó su teléfono en mi casa.

Recuerdo perfectamente salir de la ducha y oír como sonaba un móvil. Pensé que sería el mío y me emocioné al pensar que podría ser Bonnie o alguna noticia de ella. Corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta mi habitación y vi que era el de Tyler y sin darle más importancia miré el mensaje. Textualmente decía: "Ni rastro del Original, te mantendré informado". Me quedé blanca. ¿Tyler buscaba un original? ¿Para qué? ¿Y a quién? Ahora que lo pienso fríamente no sé como no me di cuenta de que es lo quería hacer.

Ese día esperé a que viniera a mi casa y le tiré el móvil a la cabeza, lo que hizo que la pantalla se partiera por la mitad, cosa que no me molestaba tampoco. Se lo tenía merecido. Mientras el gritaba una maldición miro el mensaje y entendió porque estaba así. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar calmarme, su actitud fue como si ya se lo esperase. Eso me enfureció aún más.

Todo esto acabó con una pelea épica entre los dos, pero al final acabó confesando: "Caroline me da igual si no lo entiendes, lo tengo que hacer. Me arruinó la vida, mató a mi madre. Sé que no quieres que lo haga pero no voy a descansar hasta que esté muerto, voy a vivir para ello. Tiene que haber algún método nadie es inmortal, ni tan solo Klaus. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Durante estos meses no he estado ayudando a manadas de hombres lobos, me largué a buscar a una bruja que tenga una solución a mi problema. Tengo que matarlo Caroline. "

En aquel momento entendí lo que quería decirme y solo puede preguntarle lo que hacía rato me pasaba por la cabeza, porque entendía que solo había vuelto a Mystic Falls provisionalmente.

-¿Me quieres?- lo dije tan bajito que si no hubiéramos sido vampiros no me habría entendido.

-Sabes que sí, claro que sí.

-Pero no lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo y dejar todo esto atrás ¿no?- Cuando se quedó callado y solo me miró lo supe, ya no había más un nosotros. Él había escogido tener su venganza antes que tenerme a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía yo de malo?- Si te vas ahora no podrás volver Tyler. Si te vas ahora no quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

-Tengo que hacerlo Caroline. –Repitió más para sí mismo que para mí.

Y así se acabó. Mi primer amor me había dejado para poder acabar con el hibrido original que ahora estaba sentando en mi sofá merendándose mi cena. Que irónica es la vida joder.

Volví arrastrando los pies hasta el salón donde un Klaus entretenido miraba la televisión. La verdad es que en ese momento me pareció un chico normal. Un chico joven, guapo que podría tener una vida normal como otro cualquiera… Pero no, ese hombre que estaba sentado en mi sofá era una de las criaturas más poderosas que existían. Era imposible acabar con él, había vivido más de mil años. De normal no tenía nada ni si quiera el nombre. Nicklaus, un nombre bastante sexy, claro que él también lo es así que… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿KLAUS SEXY? Ai dios mío ¿qué me pasa? Tengo que dejar de divagar de esta manera, será la falta de comida.. Sí seguro que es eso llevo desde antes de ayer sin sangre así que ya alucino.

Volví a la realidad y sin pensarlo me senté a su lado. Antes de que pudiera hablar le puse la mano delante de la cara y con un gesto le indiqué que esperase un momento. Ni el mismísimo Klaus me iba a estropear mi esperada cena. Cuando me había tragado la mitad de la bolsa por fin respiré y abrí los ojos. Súbitamente se me olvido respirar otra vez, pero ahora no era por esa hambre sobrehumana si no porque un par de bonitos ojos azules me miraban con diversión.

Ah que ojos. Se podían ver matices verdes en ellos pero eran claramente azules. Eran realmente preciosos. Elena siempre se quejaba de que yo tenía los ojos claros y ella no, decía que los envidiaba. Pero yo ahora sentía verdadera envidia de los ojos de Klaus. No era justo que alguien fuera así de guapo y además muy poderoso, era injusto para el resto del planeta, que compartiera un poco ¿no? Él seguía mirándome pero ahora no era curiosidad ni diversión lo que había en su mirada, sino algo más fuerte. Su mirada me recordó al hambre. Dejé escapar el aire contenido en una corta respiración.

-Esto… Bueno y ¿puedes contarme que es eso de que esta es TU ciudad?- Dije enarcando una ceja. La verdad es que me encantaba hacer eso, no mucha gente podía hacerlo. Bueno Damon sí pero él no cuenta, es idiota.

-Oh claro que sí amor. Ya que te veo interesada en el tema ponte cómoda porque la historia se remonta cientos de años atrás.- Y entonces su ceja derecha se levantó como por arte de magia. ¡¿DESDE CUANDO KLAUS SABÍA HACER ESO?! ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada? Mierda. No vale él ha tenía como mil años, injusticia. Lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de rodar los ojos.- Muy bien, todo empezó cuando esta ciudad no era más que una ciénaga… Oh y créeme que olía como tal…


	3. Los híbridos originales saben escuchar

3.

Me quedé viendo como Damon le daba propina a un artista callejero. La verdad es que tenía merito, ya que sin ser un ser sobrenatural podía tragarse una espada entera. Nada más pensarlo me entraban escalofríos. Ai, mi guapo novio vampiro, siempre rodeado de ese halo de sombras que ahora tan bien conocía. Mi historia con él era larga y complicada pero no querría cambiarla por nada del mundo. Cada pequeño detalle la hacía única y nos había llevado hasta aquí, donde podía presumir de quererlo sin mesura.

Muchos lo ven como un monstruo, pero yo sé que detrás de su egoísmo se esconde el afán de proteger a todas las personas que ama. Bueno en este caso vampiros. Sé que gracias a su "egoísmo" como él lo llama yo he salvado la vida mil veces.

Sonreí como una tonta cuando caminó hacía mí, que sexy que era Dios. Tenía el mejor cuerpo que jamás hubiera visto y esa sonrisa… Era su sonrisa que prometía problemas. La verdad es que me daban ganas de llevarlo a casa ahora mismo y hacerle gritar y no exactamente de dolor.

Por fin llego a mi lado. Pude oler su colonia y automáticamente le pasé los brazos por el cuello y le besé. Besarle era como respirar, era natural. Damon me consumía, me quemaba y yo quería quemarme. Bajé mi mano derecha hasta su cintura y la metí en su bolsillo trasero, cuando apreté él sonrió a través de nuestro ya calenturiento beso. Se apretó más contra mí y me susurró a la oreja:

-Elena me parece que alguien ha estado demasiado tiempo sin sexo…- Lo dijo con una voz tan ronca que solté un gemidito. Era verdad que llevábamos varios días sin… "Intimar", bueno porque habíamos hecho la mudanza y además Damon tenía que arreglar asuntos en Mystic Falls. Solo habían sido como tres días… ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Con Stefan no era así, teníamos buen sexo pero yo no me desvivía por querer más. Era el maldito vampiro moreno, que me transformaba en una yonki de él. Necesitaba mi dosis de Damon y la necesitaba ya.

-Creo que ese es un problema al que puedes ponerle solución, ¿no?- Sonrió con suficiencia y echamos a andar cogidos de la mano hasta mi nueva casa.

-¿Klaus me estás tomando el pelo? ¿En serio esperas que me crea que tú y tus hermanos levantasteis esta ciudad desde cero? Claaaaaaaaaaaaro que sí y yo voy a convertirme en hombre lobo la próxima luna llena. Soy rubia y Miss Mystic Falls pero no soy tonta, creía que eso ya lo sabías. Para ser un original mientes de pena, ¿no sabes que las mentiras cuanto más sencillas más fáciles son de colar?- Puse mi mejor cara de burla y negué con la cabeza como lo hacía mi madre cuando me pillaba de pequeña haciendo algo que no debía, (como cortarle los bigotes al gato o comerme la masa de galletas sin hornear). Ella habría estado orgullosa de mi actitud ahora mismo, toda una lección de cómo parecer una figura paterna.

La historia que me había contado Klaus parecía sacada de una novela. Según él, New Orleans era una ciudad que había surgido de una ciénaga cuando él y sus hermanos vinieron del "antiguo continente" (como había denominado Europa, que anticuado por dios). En resumen ellos hicieron que esta pequeña colonia progresara y le dieron el resplandor que tiene ahora. La verdad es que sí que le creía, porque sabía que Klaus no me mentiría así como así. Solo lo sabía y ya está. Ese último pensamiento originó en mí una ola de inquietud. ¿Des de cuando confiaba tanto en él? Nos había engañado, utilizado, apaleado, golpeado, estacado, mordido, manipulado, incluso me había estropeado varias blusas con sangre y aquí seguía yo con la estúpida y sólida certeza de que Niklaus me decía la verdad. Más aún de que él no me mentiría sin ninguna razón. Por un momento me mareé y dejé esa pose de "mamá sabelotodo".

-Amor, sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Nunca te he mentido por placer y la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo Caroline. – Se puso serio y más que nunca supe que no me mentía, que nunca lo haría sin motivo. Luego una ligera sonrisa iluminó su cara e hizo salir esos hoyuelos, que guapo que era joder. En modo de respuesta sonreí también. –Bueno querida ahora que te he contado como llegué a este hermoso lugar cuéntame tú porque has salido de tu pequeño pueblito. Si lo que querías era verme podrías haber llamado cariño, siempre estoy disponible para ti.

-Oh cállate idiota. ¿En serio crees que he venido a verte? Si hombre, yo no voy detrás de ningún chico por muy original que sea… -UN MOMENTO, ¿acaso estaba dando a entender que yo quería que él me fuera detrás? Oh no, claro que no… Me esforcé en seguir la conversación rápido para que no se notara mi fallo. –Mmmmm… He venido a estudiar.

-¿A New Orleans? ¿Sola? ¿A estudiar que amor? ¿Me vienes a estudiar a mí? –La última pregunta la pronunció con un tono más bajo y ronco que hizo que mi estómago se encogiera, pero no de miedo si no de puro placer. Y eso si me dio miedo. Klaus me atraía y eso ya sí que no lo podía negar.

Mi lado más oscuro deseaba a Niklaus Mikaelson. MIERDA.

Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo pero procuraba no pensar en él, es más siempre quería estar ocupada en algo, por muy banal que fuera que me distrajera de estos pensamientos. Pero la verdad era aplastante, Klaus se había incrustado en mi interior. Por muy "oscuro" que él fuera estaba ya dentro de mí. No sabía si era deseo o algo más grande. Reflexionar sobre eso me saturó.

Klaus debió ver que estaba a punto de hiperventilar o algo porque me agarro del hombro e instó a que le mirara.

-Caroline es broma. Sí yo también sé hacer bromas. Gran sorpresa ¿no? –Era adorable. Casi parecíamos una pareja normal, teniendo una conversación normal, en una casa normal. Lástima que fuéramos de todo menos normales. Una leve sonrisa apreció en mi cara y contenté:

-Oh el gran Klaus tiene sentido del humor… Que no se entere nadie, será nuestro secreto. –Mi comentario fue correspondido con una mueca bastante infantil por parte de un ser demasiado guapo. –Te voy a decir porque estoy en "TÚ" ciudad. La verdad es que no aguantábamos más en Mystic Falls. Elena y yo queríamos ir a la universidad poder tener un futuro y allí no podíamos, no con todo lo que nos ha pasado…

Se lo conté todo. Y cuando digo todo es TODO. Desde como echaba de menos a mi madre, hasta mis quejas sobre Damon y de cómo me enfadaba cuando me tomaba el pelo. Y lo más impresionante es que me escuchó e incluso me animaba a contarle más. En comparación con Tyler que cada vez que le hablaba de cómo me había ido el día me ignoraba o simplemente se ponía ver la tele, Klaus era todo un caballero. Estuvimos hablando lo que pudo ser siglos aunque a mí me parecieron minutos, entre risas, bromas y charlas entró la noche.

Estábamos discutiendo sobre que música nos gustaba más cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe brusco y lo que parecían ser dos vampiros enredados uno enzima de otro se adentraron dentro de la casa. Damon y Elena ajenos a los que estaban en el sofá siguieron besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello. Ella estaba como un koala enzima de Damon, este la sostenía con un brazo para con el otro poder cerrar (ahora menos ruidosamente) la puerta del inmueble.

Caroline que no quería seguir mirando esta bochornosa escena, miró un breve momento a Klaus el cual parecía que estaba a punto de reventar de risa. Esto no hizo más que cabrear a la vampira rubia. Decidió que no quería ver más porno entre vampiros y se dispuso a llamar la atención de la pareja.

-EJEM, EJEM, EJEM. –Se aclaró la voz como pudo y vio como Elena pegaba un brinco enzima de Damon y se bajaba de él como si quemara (uuuuui si a buenas horas cariño). Miró con perplejidad a Caroline para después fijarse en Klaus lo que hizo que pasará de estar roja como un tomate a más blanca que la tiza. Damon lo notó porque enseguida se dio la vuelta y medio tapo a Elena como protegiéndola de cualquier cosa, (en otra situación Caroline hubiera pensado que ese gesto era muy mono). Pero en aquel momento le dolía la cabeza de golpe, hace dos minutos estaba pasando tiempo con un chico guapo que además era inteligente…Y ahora estaba en medio de una cruzada. AH Y QUE ALGUIEN LE DIGA A DAMON QUE SE ABROCHE LA CAMISA POR DIOS, ¡NORMAS DE PISO YA!

-Damon cálmate por dios, lleva conmigo toda la tarde y sigo viva. Y haznos un favor y tapate. Gracias.

Aquella iba a ser una charla agotadora.


End file.
